Muscarinic acetylcholine receptors are one of the two general types of acetylcholine receptors (the other being nicotinic acetylcholine receptors). The receptors are G protein-receptor complexes and there are five subtypes designated M1 to M5. Modulation of these of one or more of the muscarinic receptors can be useful in the treatment of conditions such as Alzheimer's disease, schizophrenia and other psychotic disorders, cognitive disorders and other diseases associated with the receptors.
International patent application PCT/GB2015/050807, published as WO 2015/140559, describes muscarinic receptor agonists. Given the importance of muscarinic receptor modulators as indicated above, there is a need for compounds that can be used in the syntheses of muscarinic receptor modulators (e.g. those of PCT/GB2015/050807), as well as for improved methods of synthesis of these compounds.